26 de mayo
by 0-Shiro-0
Summary: En el aniversario de la muerte de Goku, Milk siempre se pone a pensar.


Descargo de responsabilidad: Dragon Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama. Esta historia está hecha sin ánimo de lucro, solo con fines de entretenimiento. La imagen de la portada es propiedad de su respectivo autor.

Posible Ooc

* * *

Milk observó en silencio el techo de la habitación. Tumbada en cama tras un largo día de trabajo, dedicó unos segundos a escuchar el silencio nocturno; la respiración de sus hijos, el ulular de los búhos, los árboles agitándose, los latidos de su propio corazón, bum-bum, solitarios en la cama de matrimonio vacía.

¿Cuándo se había acostumbrado a aquella sensación? Estaba seguro de que cuando él volviera (_si_ volvía, murmuró una voz maliciosa en su interior) iba a ser extraño dormir con su cuerpo pegado al suyo, el calor compartido de ambos en las sábanas. El pensamiento, a diferencia de antes, no le trajo un cosquilleo en el estómago, una dulce expectación que le regalaría buen humor hasta el día siguiente. No, Milk era mayor y estaba más cansada; tenía las manos llenas de callos y pequeñas arrugas en la piel, la etiqueta de viuda aunque todos sabían que debía ser 'abandonada', y la calma que traía la edad y la conciencia de que no había tiempo para engañarse por siempre.

Habían pasado cinco años desde que su marido se había ido. El primero fue dolor, rabia, soledad y millas de preguntas que le susurraba a la almohada por las noches. El segundo, la comprensión del sacrificio, la aceptación, el orgullo triste de ser la viuda de un héroe. En el tercero, conoció la resignación, sintió su amor flaquear y eso la aterrorizó. No quiso pensarlo el año siguiente, no cuando Goten creció igual a Goku y ella era incapaz de decidir qué sentir al respecto. Y aquel año, nuevamente, allí estaba, observando el techo y escuchando su corazón, que desde el primer día tras la muerte de su marido bombeaba horchata, espesa, lenta, una frialdad que había brotado en la esquina de su corazón que guardaba el egoísmo, la codicia y el anhelo.

Se levantó, cansada. El suyo era un cansancio especial, muy diferente al que sentía cada día al volver a casa tras dejarse la piel trabajando. Para mantener a sus hijos, a su casa, a un hogar que no estaba roto porque ella no lo había dejado romperse. Era un agotamiento que venía de la soledad de la casa cuando sus hijos salían, de las ampollas que nadie había vendado, del cabello que nadie sujetó mientras vomitaba, de la mano que se apretó en un puño impotente cuando nació Goten. De las facturas, el colegio, la siempre agridulce satisfacción de ver a sus hijos entrenar. La certeza de que, como a él, algún día la lucha vendría a reclamarlos, arrebatárselos sin que ella podría evitarlo.

Milk paseó por la habitación con lentitud. Estaba descalza y tenía el cabello, en el que asomaban ya las canas, suelto, negro como la tinta y libre por su espalda. Su rostro, bañado por la luna y las estrellas, aparentemente mucho más joven que el que mostraba diariamente a su familia y amigos. Cogió una de las varias fotografías en la cómoda con gesto ausente; su boda con Goku. Una boda que solo ella había esperado, porque para él fue cumplir una promesa por mucho que ella hubiera tratado de olvidarlo. Las pocas fotos de ellos con un Gohan pequeño (porque _él_ no estuvo cuando se hizo mayor), las más recientes con ella acompañada de sus hijos (su sonrisa eternamente triste), las obligatorias imágenes de sus amigos y familiares. Milk no era estúpida, y sabía que pensaban que era una exagerada, demasiado estricta, una mujer gritona y exigente que presionaba demasiado a Gohan.

Milk se preguntaba por qué ella no podría ser egoísta, y querer mantener a su hijo con ella, alejado de la lucha, seguro a su lado mientras estudiaba para convertirse en un hombre hecho y derecho (diferente a su padre, _por favor, Kami,_ diferente a su padre) que no dejaría a su esposa con un hijo adolescente y otro en camino. En la oscuridad de su cuarto, donde nadie podía ver sus flaquezas, Milk se permitía dudar, porque dudar era humano (por eso él no lo dudó), y a veces pensaba en cómo había sido su vida con un hombre normal (y la culpa por ese pensamiento la devoraba por dentro). Y sabía que no habría sido feliz, pero ahora tampoco lo era, y no podía evitar preguntarse si acaso había una manera de ser feliz para ella, que se había enamorado de alguien enamorado de la lucha, que había criado a sus hijos sola, que los había visto llorar y sangrar cuando deberían estar jugando y riendo.

Tumbó las fotos una a una, con delicadeza, porque eran fotografías valiosas, al fin y al cabo, a pesar de la significativa ausencia en la mayoría de ellas. Miró los ojos de sus hijos en esa foto de tres, y reconoció la sombra en la mirada de Gohan, pero no en Goten, no, no en su pequeño, al que habían criado sin que Milk necesitase un padre (ya tenía práctica en arreglárselas sola).

Le dedicó una caricia al rostro de su primogénito antes de bajar el marco, sola por fin con sus recuerdos. Como todos los aniversarios de la muerte de Goku, de la salvación de la Tierra y de la lucha desesperada de un niño al que nadie había dejado ser un niño. Porque Milk sabe que ellos son los que salen a luchar, pero es ella la que se queda en casa, la que limpia y cocina, la que vaga como alma en pena por las paredes que apenas recuerdan cómo era una familia completa.

Quizás era su destino, estar eternamente incompleta; de niña nunca tuvo madre, de mujer no tiene esposo. Y la ironía la hace sonreír, pero no llorar, porque la amargura de hiel que la cubre ha secado sus lágrimas hace mucho, cuando se hartó de lamentarse por una muerte que no los había separado, porque para ellos la muerte no era irreversible.

Milk sabe que le quiere (en las luces de un corazón ensombrecido), pero no sabe si él lo hace, porque en esta relación siempre fue ella, ella, y no él, quien quiso, quien deseó, quien luchó. La mujer de Goku le sonríe a la noche y se pregunta cuándo aquel pragmatismo se había apoderado de su idealismo juvenil. Será la edad, se dice, porque su esposo es un niño con cuerpo de hombre que (tal vez) los ama, pero, como todos los niños, se aburre de los juguetes con el tiempo, y a Milk le dolería menos su rechazo que su ausencia, el eterno vacío en la mesa, el plato que nunca se coloca, la incomodidad de un Gohan que no tiene padre al que preguntar. Le dolería menos que las preguntas inocentes de Goten (_¿Y por qué no está papá con nosotros?_), la ácida envidia que la invadía cuando observaba a Bulma y Vegeta la miraba como si no existiera nada más en el mundo, la soledad y el cansancio de cada 26 de mayo, cuando sus amigos desfilaban para ofrecer el pésame y el consuelo hueco (todos lo sabían pero nadie lo decía) a una mujer que respondía con la misma sonrisa hueca.

Milk abrió la puerta y vagó sin rumbo fijo por la casa, siguiendo un rastro de felicidad vieja, guardada con cuidado y aprecio para esas noches de insomnio. Llegó a la puerta del cuarto donde dormían sus hijos (a ambos les gustaba dormir juntos y ella no tenía corazón para negarse) y entreabrió la puerta, se deslizó con suavidad de bailarina al interior (porque su cuerpo recordaba las artes marciales, viejas amigas que la unían a su esposo) y se acercó a la cama de sus niños. Gohan, como siempre, dormía en silencio, con el ceño fruncido y la mente inmersa en el duermevela inquieto que le habían dejado como recuerdo los años de pelear y sufrir. Rozó con suavidad su cabello para calmarlo antes de observar a Goten. El más pequeño de los Son, en cambio, dormía a pierna suelta, incluso roncando un poquito, en una muestra de despreocupación infantil que la hizo sonreír. Así deberían ser los niños, pensó. Así deberían. Así deben.

Dejó escapar un suspiro quedo antes de girarse para continuar su vagabundeo nocturno cuando escuchó un crujido detrás de ella.

—¿Mamá?—pese a sus esfuerzos, Gohan le miraba somnoliento, erguido apenas sobre un brazo mientras rodeaba a Goten con el otro.—¿Pasa algo?

—Nada, tesoro.—y se acerca, y le da un beso en la frente, porque Gohan ya es un chico grande y eso sería vergonzoso en cualquier lugar menos ese pequeño cuarto perdido en el monte. Y Gohan se permite disfrutar del cariño de su madre, que (está seguro) es más grande que cualquier fuerza que persiga su padre.—Solo quería comprobar cómo estaban mis dos campeones.

Gohan sabe que eso es verdad, pero también mentira, y aún así asiente mientras vuelve a acurrucarse y siente las manos de Milk acariciándole el pelo y subiendo la manta, amorosas recomendaciones de madre brotando de sus labios: "Es malo dormir destapado", "Duerme, cariño, o mañana no tendrás fuerzas para estudiar", "Buenas noches, Gohan".

Milk se queda hasta que Gohan se duerme y un poco más, y piensa que toda su felicidad, su corazón, su alma, está reunida en esos metros cuadrados, en el cuerpo de dos hermanos durmientes, y que ella podría sobrevivir mientras ellos estuvieran bien, mientras no se los arrebataran también, porque el campo de batalla se había llevado a su esposo y a Milk no le avergonzaba ser egoísta y querer a esos niños para ella. Vete, Goku, le decía en sus sueños más tristes (los más reales), márchate a entrenar, pero, por Kami, no te los lleves, no a ellos, porque eso sería lo mismo que matarme.

—Buenas noches.—susurra al silencio antes de cerrar la puerta y continuar su paseo. No hace ruido al caminar; años de caminatas nocturnas le han enseñado qué partes del suelo gruñen, cuales crujen y cuales harán sonar sus pasos. No teme a la oscuridad, que a su alrededor le envuelve el cuerpo, los tobillos, aprovechando la ausencia del sol. Milk camina con la seguridad de la costumbre, y va rozando las paredes al pasar, como si ellas pudieran murmurarle los eventos que atestiguaron a lo largo de los años. Menos mal que no lo hacen, porque sería una historia de soledad y lágrimas con pocos intervalos de felicidad extrema y desordenada.

Finalmente, sale de la casa y mira el cielo, dejando que su mirada se pierda en la inmensidad del firmamento. Quién sabe, tal vez él también la estaba mirando desde su lugar en una estrella, un breve descanso en su entrenamiento en el que ha recordado que tiene una esposa y dos hijos, una familia en la Tierra que le echa terriblemente de menos, y quizás se sienta mal al recordarlo, y quizá él también pase esos aniversarios tristes recordando el pasado, y añorándola, vagando como alma en pena por un planeta desconocido que ella jamás verá. Pero eso Milk no lo sabe, y no está segura de querer hacerlo; no pondría la mano en el fuego por esa opción.

Y entonces el frío la estremece y Milk percibe que su momento está a punto de terminar. Inspira y expira, lentamente, relajándose. Lleva años haciéndose esa pregunta, cada aniversario, cada noche de insomnio, en que desnuda el corazón para decidir si todo vale la pena.

¿Amaba a Goku?

(Le aterra la respuesta)

Y entonces Milk piensa en la boda, y en los primeros días de convivencia inocente y dulce, piensa en miles de platos y un par de dulces, piensa en una pasión explosiva que le dejó dos hijos a los que quiere más que a su vida. Piensa en su optimismo, su amabilidad, su inocencia. Piensa en esa manera de hacer daño sin querer hacerlo, porque no se da cuenta. Piensa en el cuidado con el que le soltaba el moño para hacérselo cuando le dejaba, temeroso de hacerle daño con su fuerza. Piensa en sus brazos rodeándola, su aliento en su cuello y sus palabras de amor torpes y sinceras de madrugada. Piensa en cómo él puede enamorarla con dos palabras, con un gesto, una sonrisa. Piensa en las lágrimas que se derramaron y las que no, en sus hijos que a pesar de todo anhelaban a ese padre del que tantas historias les contaban.

Piensa en Goku, en su Goku, que no es un héroe ni un ídolo, que es un hombre con corazón de niño y que posiblemente no comprenda nunca la dimensión de la palabra 'amor'.

Y, como todos los años antes de este, Milk suspira con dulzura e infinito amor, se abraza a sí misma con una resignación tranquila y feliz, y vuelve a entrar en la casa, en su habitación donde sube cada cuadro hasta que la sonrisa de su marido vuelve a presidir la cómoda, y siente que recupera su fuerza.

Parece que seguiría amando a Goku un año más.

* * *

Desde el planeta Kaio, Goku observó cómo su esposa salía de la casa con preocupación. ¿Y si se resfriaba? Las noches aún eran frescas, ella estaba descalza y el camisón no haría gran cosa para protegerla del viento frío que soplaba. Vio sus hombros temblorosos y sintió el impulso de abrazarla para darle calor, aunque en ese momento los separara más de una dimensión. Por eso, sintió alivio cuando ella no tardó en meterse en casa (donde ya había comprobado que dormían Goten y Gohan), y sonrió como reflejo de la sonrisa de Milk; una sonrisa tierna y cariñosa, diferente a su sonrisa bobalicona habitual. Y cuando ella levantó el cuadro de su boda, rozando el rostro del Goku de la foto con los dedos, el guerrero no pudo evitar que algo le calentase el estómago, algo muy diferente a la comida o el entrenamiento. El mismo calor adorable que solo Milk le hacía sentir.

—Goku, ¿no vas a entrenar más?

—¡Claro que sí, Kaio, solo me tomaba un descanso! —Goku estaba feliz de que su esposa, año tras año, siguiendo acariciando su rostro en las fotos en cada aniversario. De que el calor le siguiera acompañando, muy dentro de sus huesos, cada vez que veía esa sonrisa que Milk le dedicaba a él y solo a él.


End file.
